The present invention relates to the general field of data processing, and more particularly, to methods and computer systems for image-guided placement of an implant or device at one or more anatomic sites.
The spinal column is a complex system of bones and connective tissues that provides support for the body and protects the spinal cord and associated nerves from damage. The spinal column is made up of a series of vertebra stacked upon one another. Situated between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc that cushions and dampens compressive forces experienced by the spinal column. A vertebral canal containing the spinal cord passes down the length of the spinal column.
There are many types of spinal column maladies, including disorders caused by abnormalities, disease or trauma. These include ruptured or slipped discs, degenerative disc disease, fractured vertebra, and the like. Patients that suffer from such conditions often experience extreme and debilitating pain, as well as diminished nerve function.
A technique commonly referred to as spinal fixation or fusion is often the treatment of choice for such conditions. In such a procedure, surgical implants are used for fusing together and/or mechanically immobilizing vertebrae of the spine. Spinal fixation may also be used to alter the alignment of adjacent vertebrae relative to one another so as to change the overall alignment of the spine. Such techniques have been used effectively to treat the above-described conditions and, in most cases, to relieve pain suffered by the patient. However, as will be set forth in more detail, there are some disadvantages associated with current fixation devices, such as the lack of methods to accurately measure implant size and placement and the inability to reproduce measurements from patient to patient.
Current technology involves the manual determination of the appropriate size and placement of an implant such as a pedicle screws. If a mistake is made in selecting an appropriate size and/or orientation of the pedicle screw, the ramifications for the patient may be severe and cause great injury. Therefore, there remains a need to provide a method an system for accurately determining implant placement (e.g., determining optimum trajectory, diameter and depth of placement for an implant). In addition, such a method and system should be reproducible, be available to automatic use and should provide patient-specific data to alleviate damage or injury to the patient.